


The Gargoyle I've Been Dreaming Of

by damekestre



Series: Dreams of Reality [2]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Some Canon, and more characters as they come up, new or altered characters, some not so canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damekestre/pseuds/damekestre
Summary: What if they met, fell in love, and lived a whole life only to wake up and realize it was just a dream?This piece is a companion piece to "When Dreams are Made of Magic", but can be read on its own.
Relationships: Goliath/Elisa Maza
Series: Dreams of Reality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623955
Comments: 23
Kudos: 25





	1. I'm Going Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely in love with the Gargoyles. It's a world that allows for so much creativity and imagination. So here's me diving in. Hope you enjoy! :)

Elisa stalks slowly though the darkened hallways of the castle, unconsciously making her way towards the tower. A door creaks down the hall and her gun is instantly up and pointed back down the way she had come. A few tense moments pass before she lowers the weapon and continues down the hallway. 

What was she even doing? It was stupid to rush up here without waiting for the requested back-up. The giant pieces of ancient stone hitting the pavement had been terrifying. She had thought to only ensure that whatever had caused them to fall, had actually stopped. Now here she was, sneaking illegally through a tenth century castle.

Elisa shakes her head as she reaches the doorway of the tower and cautiously begins to climb. A few minutes later, she reaches the top of the tower and exits out into the night sky. The wind whips around her as she looks out over Manhattan. 

A shadow moves behind her and she instinctively brings her gun up. An answering growl meets her reaction as lavander talons reach out to crush her gun. It drops, clattering on stone and now useless.

Elisa gasps in recognition as a winged lavander behemoth steps out of the shadows. “Goliath?”

The snarl leaves the behemoth’s face as the woman gasps out his name. “Elisa?”

Elisa backs away slowly. “No…no, no, no, n-no..” I’m going crazy. He can’t be real.

Goliath’s hand goes up in warning as Elisa continues backwards. “Elisa! Stop!”

She doesn’t seem to hear his words as her back hit the castle wall and she falls as the stone gives way.

*******************************************  
Goliath growls angrily to himself as he sits brooding atop his tower. All of this was just too familiar; the city, the same castle, but not. Even the attack he and his clan had thrawted earlier that evening was too familiar. A faded memory in a dream, but still there. 

He growls again as he picks up soft footfalls on the stairs leading up to him. He slides into the shadows just as a female in a red bomber jacket steps out onto his tower landing. He moves slightly and the female swings a gun up at him. He growls once again as he reaches out to crush the weapon. 

He steps out of the darkness to a gasp and his name. “Goliath?”

His face smoothes over as he finally recognizes the female. She was not a gargoyle as he remembered, but human. “Elisa?”

The woman backs away slowly. “No…no, no, no, n-no..”

His hand goes up in warning as she continues backwards. “Elisa! Stop!” 

It takes a heartbeat for him to register that she is gone. She doesn’t have wings… And he dives over the edge in pursuit.  
*****************************************  
This was it. This was how she was going to die. I’m going to be one nasty mess to clean up. She giggles almost hysterically at the thought as two strong arms encircle her. Her momentum suddenly stops with the snap of a set of wings. She opens her eyes to lavander skin as Goliath angles toward the side of the Eyrie building. He digs his talons into the stone, safely anchoring himself and Elisa.

He looks down just as Elisa looks up, the warmth in her eyes seeming to set his soul on fire. Her voice hitches in her throat. “You’re not a dream.”

Goliath chuckles softly. “I am very much real, my Elisa. Are you able to hold on so that I can get us back up to the castle?” He shakes the arm around her waist for emphasis. 

Her brain finally kicks back into gear as she nods slightly. He shifts his grip and she swings around to his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Goliath glances at her over his shoulder. “Are you all right?”

She nods into his shoulder. “Good as I’m going to be.”

He smiles softly as he begins the long climb back up.


	2. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa is still unsure about...well...everything.

As they reach the security of the castle, far from the edge, Goliath crouches allowing Elisa to easily slide from his back. He rises and slowly turns to face her, caping his wings. They stare at one another in silence, hesitation clear between them. Goliath is the first to break the silence.

“Judging by your surprise, I assume you have had the dreams as well?”

“So you do dream inside all that stone.” She studies him intently. She really, really hoped she wasn’t dreaming right now. 

Goliath rumbles softly. “Yes, but it is usually not so realistically intense. For how long have you had these dreams? We slept for so long that I cannot even begin to guess when they started for me.”

“When construction on the castle began.” She looks up, finally meeting his gaze. “When they brought…you.”

He takes a step forward, unconsciously reaching out for you. “I am sorry, Elisa. To have a year of that…A year of waking up without….”

His hand drifts back to his side as his words drift off unfinished. He wishes nothing more than to touch her, to comfort her, but is unsure if his touch will be welcomed. She sighs, shoving her hands into the pockets of her bomber jacket.

“It is what it is. I’ve managed to deal with it.”

“Elisa…”

“Sunrise is coming.” She gestures toward the lightening western horizon with the shrug of a shoulder. “We don’t really have the time to delve into it.” 

He inhales deeply and holds it before releasing it on a long sigh. “Very well. May we speak tomorrow night?”

She nods. “Think you can find the Clock Tower? I probably shouldn’t trespass up here two nights in a row.”

Goliath finally gives into temptation and gently brushes her hair behind her ear. “Until tomorrow then, my Elisa.”

He jumps back up onto his daytime perch just as the sun breaks over the horizon. Elisa taps his now stone foot lightly. 

“You better not be a dream, Big Guy.”

She turns, glancing around her current position still atop the tower. She swears. Now she had to sneak back through the castle without being spotted. 

*************************************************

“What do you wish to do, sir?”

Xanatos leans back in his chair, studying the screen of a computer. A video play back is frozen on a dark haired woman in a red bomber jacket. She is flat against a stone wall and obviously not suppose to be there. 

“Do you think she knows about the gargoyles?”

“It’s highly likely.”

Xanatos rubs his chin thoughtfully. “Leave it be for the moment, Owen. I want to consider my next move carefully.”

The reflected light glints eerily off Owen’s glasses. “As you wish, sir.”

*************************************************

Elisa closes a file folder with a weary sigh just as a cup of coffee appears before her. She looks up to see Captian Chavez at the other end of the offering. 

“Thanks.”

Chavez sits in the chair on the other side of the desk as Elisa takes the proffered cup. “You look exhausted. Still not sleeping well?”

“Mmmm.” She takes a sip of the coffee. “Might have found a solution to that. I’m hoping to actually get some quality sleep today.”

Chavez nods. “Fingers crossed.”

Elisa sets her cup down. “Get on with it, Captain. I know you didn’t just come over to ask about my sleep habits.”

Chavez sighs. “I’m assigning you a partner, Maza. His name is Matt Bluestone and he’s a transfer from the 9th precinct.”

Elisa groans. “The conspiracy theorist? Really, Captain? What did I do to you?”

Chavez chuckles. “At least give him a chance, Maza. His not as bad as the rumors.”

Elisa eyes the captain as she takes another sip of her coffee. “So when does this awesome new partner of mine start?”

“Three nights from now. So you’re taking the next two nights off.”

“But…”

“No, ‘buts’, Maza. Go home and get some rest.”

And with that she gets up and heads for her office, leaving Elisa to watch her go.

********************************************

Despite the captain’s orders, Elisa is back that night to meet Goliath in the clock tower. She was getting tired of having to sneak around. And she was also sure that this was only the beginning of it. She lifts the hatch into the dark tower. 

“Goliath?”

The lavender gargoyle emerges from the shadows into what little moonlight streams in through the clock. “I am here.”

Elisa climbs all the way up and softly closes the hatch door. She stops just shy of him. “Good. I’m still not crazy.”

He wants nothing more than to take her in his arms, but he is wary. There is so much hesitation in her stance. “Did you dream today?”

She shakes her head. “Thankfully, no. You?”

“None. I am hoping those are behind us now.”

“So where do we go from here?”

Goliath rumbles softly, “Anywhere you want, my Elisa.”

She sighs as rubs the back of her neck, making her way to the stairs leading out of the tower. She climbs up a few and takes a seat. “Anywhere, huh? Maybe we should find a beginning?”

“Where do you wish to begin?”

She eyes him a moment, fighting hard against a sarcastic response. He really was exactly the same as in her dreams. Putting her wants before his own. 

“Alright. Maybe see how the basic dream details compare to reality? Are your clan members the same? Did they share in the dream at all?”

He folds his wings across his chest, seeming to settle a bit. “They did not share in our dream as far as I am aware.”

“So we’re going to have to explain…us…to them. That’ll be interesting.”

“But necessary.” She nods as he continues. “The clan is the same; although, they lack names as is our tradition.” 

She leans forward, elbows on knees. “What else?”

“Much is the same. There are a few bits of our history and customs that you will not know, but only because it never came up. I will fill you in as the need arises.” 

He moves to the edge of the stairs, the next move in his slow steps to be near her. “And what of your reality?”

“Well…” She gestures at herself. “Obviously I’m not actually a gargoyle. Nor is any of my family. And my father is still very much alive and enjoying his retirement.”

Goliath smiles softly. “I am glad that is something that did not remain the same.”

Her hands dangle down between her legs. “You and me both, Big Guy.”

“What of your job?”

She nods. “I’m still a detective here at the 23rd. Not an arson specialist though. And I’ve just been assigned a new partner.”

“Matt?”

She chuckles. “One and the same. He starts in a few days and I’ve got the next couple of nights off.”

“Perhaps tomorrow night we can speak with the clan.”

“We should probably talk to Xanatos, too.”

He rumbles his agreement. They drift into silence and he watches her intently as she seems to study the stone steps before her. Uneasiness is rolling off of her in waves. Surely, he cannot be the cause. He moves closer, a mere arms length away from her now. 

“Something troubles you, my Elisa. Tell me?”

She continues to study the steps as she softly answers. “I’m still afraid this is all another dream.”

“I have the same fear, but it is one that should pass with time. I don’t think that is what’s truly bothering you at the moment.”

She finally looks up. “Does it not bother you that I’m no longer a gargoyle?”

He smiles despite himself. “Would it matter to you if I was human?”

“Of course not. You’d still be you…”

Her eyes widen a fraction before she drops her head into her hands. “Ugh…I walked right into that one.”

Goliath chuckles softly. “I love you because you are Elisa not because you are or are not a gargoyle.”

She sighs. “It’s still hard to believe any of this is real.”

He holds out his hand to her. “May I hold you?”

She hesitates only a moment before taking his hand. He pulls her against his chest, folding his wings securely around her.

He sighs in contentment. “Now this is what I have been dreaming of.”

A soft, almost impercetible sob comes from within his wings. He pulls back just enough to look down at her. “Elisa?”

She looks up, a tear sliding down her cheek. Goliath’s brow crinkles in worry. “What is wrong, Elisa? I have not harmed you, have I?”

Her laugh is interrupted by a hiccup. She squeezes her arms tighter around his waist. “This…you…feels like home.”

His rumbling laughter vibrates through her as he picks her up, twirling them both in circles. He gently returns her to her feet. He cups her cheek carefully with his talons. “Elisa…”

Her stomach takes the opportunity to growl in hunger. She groans softly as she bangs her head against his chest.

He chuckles softly. “Have you eaten yet today?”

She shakes her head against his chest.

“Then we must feed you.”

She sighs as she finally looks up at him. “I have some takeout leftovers in my fridge.”

“At your apartment? I’m afraid I don’t know where that is.”

He picks her up and heads for the stairs leading out of the clock tower. 

“I can climb the stairs, you know.”

“I am well aware.”

She sighs for what feels like the hundredth time as he hops up onto the wall. “Head towards SoHo.”


	3. Delivery Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chavez is suspicious. Xanatos is suspicious. Maybe they'll get some answers.

A bell was ringing in her head. A loud, insistent one that wasn’t stopping. Elisa cracks open blurry eyes, blinking them rapidly in an attempt to clear them. The phone rings again. Who ever was calling was determined. It had probably been ringing for some time to actually wake her up from a dead sleep. 

Elisa’s hand snakes out from beneath the comforter to grab the phone reciever. She picks it up and drags it back into her darkened blanket cave. 

“Hello,” she says groggily. 

“Did I wake you, Maza?” Elisa sits up from beneath the comforter as she hears the captain’s voice.

“Not a problem, captiain. What do you need?”

“I’ve gotten a request from David Xanatos’s office.” The captain goes silent as if wanting Elisa to ask for further information.

“All right…” Elisa finally replies. “How weird is it?”

“Xanatos wants a copy of the police report from the other night’s incident. He wants to know the extent of the damage done to city property so he can pay for any repairs.”

Elisa taps her finger on the receiver in an agitated rhythm. “Not seeing the weird in that, Maria. What is it you really want to know?”

Chavez sighs. “He wants the lead detective on the case to personally deliver the report which would be you, Elisa. Now why is he specifically asking for you?”

Elisa rubs the last of the sleep from her eyes, so not awake enough for this particular conversation. But at least Xanatos didn’t seem to have her on camera or was at least choosing to hold that card close to his chest for the moment. 

“I really don’t have a clue, but it gives me an in to his office. You’ve been wanting that for a while now.”

Chavez sighs again. “There’s more here you’re not telling me, but I’ll let it go for now.”

“Captain…”

Chavez cuts her off. “Can you come in later this afternoon and pick up the report? I know it’s your day off and I hate to give you a job a courier really should be doing…”

“It’s fine. I’ll be in to grab it.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you this afternoon.”

Before she can hang up, Elisa grabs her attention. “Captain, I promise you I will tell you everything when I can. But for now, it’s not mine to tell.”

More silence from the captain before she sighs yet again. “All right, Elisa. Just be careful.”

“Thanks, Maria. I’ll be in later to pick up that report.”

Elisa hangs up the phone and swings her legs off the bed. Here it was. That sneaking around she knew was going to be a daily thing for the foreseeable future. She hadn’t lied to Maria but she also hadn’t told her the truth. She rubs her hands over her face with a sigh. Coffee and a shower. That’s what she needed. The outlook on any day was always better after coffee.

******************************************

“Good evening, detective.”

Elisa looks up to see Xanatos’s serious assistant waiting in an elevator, hand holding the door open. He adjusts his glasses with his free hand.

“Would you please join me? Mr. Xanatos is waiting for you in his office.”

Elisa taps a file folder against her leg as she joins him in the elevator. The door closes as she turns to face it, avoiding eye contact with Owen. She still couldn't believe that this serious, straight-laced man was really Puck. 

“Mr. Xanatos would like to extend his apologies for having you deliver the police report. He wanted the reporting officer to be on hand if any clarifications needed to be made.”

Elisa suppresses a snort. “It’s not a problem.”

Silence envelopes the space as she watches the floor numbers tick upward. Elisa begins to whistle, an idea coming to mind.

Owen looks sideways at her. “Forgive me, detective, but you don’t strike me as the classical music sort.” 

Elisa smiles. “Not usually, but I do have a fondness for Mendelssohn. My favorite piece of his is ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream.’ Have you heard it?”

“Can’t say that I have, detective.”

The elevator dings and opens up on castle level. Owen exits and holds the door once more for her. 

“If you’ll follow me.”

He leads her a short distance before knocking on a door. A voice from inside responds. “Come in.”

Owen opens the door and allows Elisa to proceed him inside. Xanatos stands from behind his desk as she approaches, all smile. 

“Ah, detective, thank you for taking the time to bring me that report.”

She hands the file to him abruptly. “Cut to the chase, Xanatos. You caught me on camera and you want to know how much I know.”

He sets the file down not bothering to even look at it. “Straight forward. I appreciate that.”

He hits a few keys on his keyboard and a still shot of Elisa appears on the TV screen above the fireplace. Elisa crosses her arms as she meets Xanatos’s eyes. 

“I figured you caught me on camera. Why else would you request that I be the one to deliver a non-urgent police report. So what is you want? It’s obviously not to get me in trouble because you already would have turned that video in.”

Xanatos leans on his desk. “Why were you here? And what did you find?”

The office door slams open, barely missing Owen as he jumps to the side. A shadowy figure completely fills the doorway. 

An agitated rumble comes from the figure. “She found me Xanatos.”

Goliath fully comes into the room and out of the shadows, his tail thumping the ground in agitation. “And I would warn you not to intimidate my ma…my friend.”

Xanatos looks curiously between them, seeing no sign of surprise or fear from Elisa. “Well now, this is interesting.”

Elisa slowly begins edging towards Goliath, hoping her closeness will calm him a bit. 

“We were planning on explaining things to you and the clan tonight.” Goliath’s hand lands softly on her shoulder as soon as she is within reach.

“Yes,” he rumbles. “The rest of the clan is in the library waiting for us. Would you care to join them? Elisa and I will join you shortly. I wish to have a word with her alone first.”

Xanatos raises an eyebrow. “Are you kicking me out of my own office?” 

Goliath’s tail hits the floor with a hard thump. “No. It is merely a request.”

Xanatos eyes him for a moment longer in silence before responding. “Very well. We’ll see you shortly in the library. But only because I am curious.”

He heads for the door, motioning for Owen to follow. Owen pulls the door closed as he goes. As soon as the click of the door closing is heard, Goliath pulls Elisa into a crushing hug. 

“Umph…Goliath…a little too…tight..”

He instantly pulls back. “Are you all right? He has not harmed you, has he?”

“I’m fine. How did you know I was in here?”

“Lexington saw you being led into Xanatos’s office through the security cameras.”

“Lexington? I thought they hadn’t picked thier names yet. And he’s already figured out the cameras? I didn’t know he was that much of a quick study.”

Goliath smiles down at her. “They still have not picked their names, but it is easier in speaking with you. I have not explained how my clan differentiates between one another. And yes. He has picked up on the technology far quicker than he did the last time.”

She returns his smile as she thumps her fist lightly on his chest. “All right. Shall we go get this over with?”

He reluctantly lets her go with a sigh and grabs for the door, opening it for her. “After you, my Elisa. Let us go tell them what wonders can come from dreams.”

Elisa rolls her eyes as he follows behind, chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to actually start, but wasn't so bad once I got going. Have the next one outlined. And hoping it doesn't take me as long getting around to typing it.


	4. Meeting the Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa finally gets introduced to the clan. Although, I'm not entirely sure Goliath wants to share her.

Goliath stands in the doorway of the library, keeping Elisa from view as his body nearly fills the door frame. Xanatos and Owen stand before the large fireplace, talking quietly to one another. The trio are huddled before them on the ground, completely engrossed in some new found gadget. And his elder sits in a comfortable chair with the garbeast at his feet. 

Small hands push futilely at his lower back. “Come on, Big Guy. You have to actually let me in the room if we want to talk to everybody.”

The rest of the clan looks up at the sound of the female voice. He sighs heavily as he steps aside and Elisa steps up next to him.

She waves her hand at the male dominated room. “Hey, guys.”

The elder gets up from his chair with a grunt. “Who be this, lad?”

Elisa smiles at Hudson deciding to mentally use his name. He was always going to be ‘Hudson’ to her, even he chose a different one or none at all. For that matter, all of the clan would still be the same to her.

“I’m Elisa Maza. And Goliath and I have an interesting story to tell if everyone is willing to listen.”

Lexington moves a little closer, not getting up from his crouch. “You’re the one I found on the video earlier.” Xanatos exchanges a look with Owen which goes unnoticed by the clan. “How do you know Goliath? And why aren’t you surpised to see a room full of gargoyles?”

Golaith holds up a hand to forestall any more questions. “If you give us a chance to speak, young one, we will gladly explain everything to you.”

Lexington’s mouth snaps shut with an audible click. Elisa hides a chuckle by pretending to clear her throat. Goliath glances down at her curiously before continuing. 

“It seems Elisa and I have shared daily dreams since construction on the castle began nearly a year ago. They have only ceased since we awoke two nights ago.” Wide-eyed stares from the gargoyles and a calculating one from Xanatos are the only respones. Goliath unconsciously shifts his left wing to cover Elisa’s back. 

Elisa continues, purposefully leaving the details vague. “I was a half-gargoyle that worked for the New York police department and I lived with and eventually became part of your clan.”

Bronx finally leaves Hudson’s side and cautiously comes forward to sniff at Elisa’s shoes.

Hudson crosses his arms as he looks from Goliath to Elisa. “How did it happen?”

Elisa slowly bends down, offering her hand for Bronx’s inspection as Goliath answers. “We are unsure. Perhaps something went wrong as the magus cast his spell on me.”

“It’s as good a theory as any to start with,” Xanatos adds. “So where do we go from here?”

Bronx sneezes before flopping down in front of Elisa. She looks up at Goliath with the brightest smile as she stratches behind the garbeasts ears. 

Hudson snorts. “Seems the beast has decided for us. Will you be a joining the clan now, lass? I can tell by the way the lad holds himself that he already considers you one of us.” 

Elisa looks around at the expectant faces of the clan. “I would very much like to be a part of the clan again. You all became my second family and I’d really hate to lose that.”

The trio surges forward to surround Elisa and Bronx as Goliath and Hudson take a step back. 

Lexington is the first to make himself heard, “This is great! You can tell us all about this century.”

“The food!” Broadway chimes in.

“I want to know about names and why the places are called what they are.” Brooklyn adds.

Elisa throws up her hands with a light laugh. “Whoah, guys. One at a time, please.”

Hudson draws Goliath a little farther back so that they will be out of earshot of the exuberant group. 

“Will you be takin’ Elisa as your mate then?” He gets right to the point much to Goliath’s chagrin. 

Goliath remains silent as he debates on how best to answer the elder who is watching him intently. 

Hudson continues, “I see the way you be lookin’ and actin’ toward the lass. The young ones may not have noticed yet, but you’re protectin’ her as you would a mate, lad.”

Goliath sighs knowing full well he had never been able to hide much of anything from the old warrior. “We lived a year together in those dreams. And in that time, yes, she did become my mate. I would like the same here and now, but I am afraid I will scare her away if I move too quickly. Our circumstances are much changed.”

The elder gargoyle eyes him a moment before responding. “Does she know about your ex-mate?” 

Goliath can’t help the anger that slips into his voice. “No, she does not. It was a non-issue and did not to be mentioned.”

“It may not be fresh to you, lad, but your ex-mate’s betrayal is still fresh for me and the young lads. You may be wantin' to let the lass know.”

Goliath grumbles his discontent, causing Elisa to look over at him in concern. He smiles to reassure her and she returns to her conversation with a smile of her own. Hudson hums thoughtfully.

“I think she will be good for us, lad. But she should know fully what she’s gotten herself into.”

Goliath lets out his breath on a long sigh. “Perhaps you are right, old friend. But for now, let us just enjoy tonight.”

And with that Hudson and Goliath join the rest of the clan, unaware that the two other humans in the room had disappeared.

**********************************

A roar of rage can be heard on the other line followed by a crunching noise before the line cuts off. Owen reaches across the desk and hits a button to disconnect the speaker function.

“I don’t think she is too pleased, sir.”

Xanatos has his head propped up on his fist, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “You don’t say.”

A soft knock sounds on the closed office door as if on cue. Xanatos sighs as he straightens in his chair. 

“Come.”

Goliath opens the door and ever the gentleman, allows Elisa to proceed him into the room. He closes the door quietly behind.

Xanatos laces his fingers together as he leans back. “Did you finally get free of the young ones and their endless questions?”

Goliath rumbles in reply. “They were reminded of their place and sent out on patrol.”

Elisa looks over her shoulder at him. “They really weren’t that bad, Goliath. They’re just curious.”

Xanatos interrupts them. “I’m sure the antics of the trio isn’t the reason you are in my office again. What can I do for you two?”

Goliath’s hands go protectively to Elisa’s shoulders, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Xanatos. He somehow knew he wasn’t going to like what was coming next.

Goliath confirms Xanatos’s thoughts a second later. “The clan will not help in retrieving the disks from Cyberbiotics. I am aware that the disks do not actually belong to you and I will not have my clan involved in any illegal activity.”

Xanatos’s eyes go as hard as steel. He was right. He didn't like where this had gone. “Are you calling me a liar, Goliath?”

Elisa rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms. “You know that’s not what he meant, Xanatos. I for one am not going to do all this back and forth.”

Goliath’s talons tighten slightly on her shoulders in warning, but she ignores him.

“I’m going to get straight to the point. If you go through with this disk retrieval, you’re going to be charged with several felonies that will include grand theft and industrial espionage. That’s guaranteed jail time.”

Xanatos slowly rises to his feet, placing his hands firmly on the desk. “Is that a threat, detective?”

Elisa shakes her head. “Just a warning. Thanks to the dreams we shared, Goliath and I have seen…possibilities. We’re hoping you will choose to bypass some of them.”

Goliath nods his agreement. “Please consider your choices carefully, Xanatos. If certain ones are made, I will remove the clan from Castle Wyvern.”

Xanatos studies them both carefully, seeing no obvious deception in them. “You’re serious.”

Elisa taps one of Goliath’s hands so he releases his hold. “Very much so. We’ve said our piece, so we’ll be on our way.”

The pair quietly takes their leave, Goliath closing the office door as they go. Xanatos sits heavily back into his chair.

“Owen.”

“Sir?”

“Get the grimorum. We need to figure out exactly what the magus cast on Goliath. I think he may woven something unintentional on top of the sleep spell.”

*******************************

“Do we trust him?”

Goliath and Elisa are on his tower, looking out over the city. This was one of the few places in the castle that didn’t have a security camera. Lexington had inadvertedly assured them of this earlier when he was excitedly talking about the technology that was now everywhere in their home. Elisa wondered at Xanatos’s carelessness. It was very outside the character of the man she had previously known. 

“I am uncertain, but I would like to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

Elisa leans into Goliath’s side, his arm automatically going around her waist to support her. She silently wonders if and when such casualness between them could be done in front of the clan.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” Smiling at the twofold meaning of her own words. 

She can feel more than hear his rumbled agreement. 

“When will you go back to work?”

“Tomorrow night. I’ll be starting with a new partner.”

“Bluestone?”

She nods against him. “One and the same.”

“Will you tell him about the clan?”

“I would like to, but who knows if he is the same Matt we remember.”

“True enough. I will trust your judgement on this, when or if you decide to tell me.”

Elisa abruptly turns out of his arms to face him. “All right. Enough seriousness for one night.”

Goliath raises an eye ridge at her, the corner of his mouth tugging at a smile. 

“What do you have in mind?”

She takes his hands and begins tugging him towards the edge of the tower. 

“There’s still so much of the city I want to show you and we have a few hours before sunrise. So come on. Pick me up and let’s go.”

His laughter vibrates through her as he pulls her into his arms and leaps over the wall in one fluid motion. 

“As you wish, my Elisa.”

Her laughter joins his as his wings snap open and catches a current of air. Worry was for tomorrow and tonight was for enjoying her gargoyle’s company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still debating on what to do with Xanatos. I want him to be a good guy, but I can't just have starting out that way. The guy has to earn it. :)


	5. New Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets one hell of an initiation.

Elisa sits at her desk, coffee in hand as she looks through a few files spread out across her desk. Someone knocks on the edge of her desk and Elisa looks up to see a red headed man about the same age as herself. He smiles.

“Knock, knock.”

Elisa sets her mug down as she stands, offering her hand to Matt. “Elisa Maza.”

Matt takes her hand and shakes it briefly. “Matt Bluestone. It’s a pleasure.”

Elisa nods as she gestures for Matt to take the seat on the other side of the desk. “Are you ready to get to work, Bluestone? Or do you need to finish the transfer paperwork?”

“I am ready to go. Finished all the paperwork and got the official tour of the precinct yesterday. They also managed to give me a desk on the complete opposite side of the room from you.”

Elisa sighs. “That sounds about right. We’ll have to talk to Chavez when she gets here in the morning.”

She taps the papers in on the desk. “So what are you up for tonight? We have a string of car break-ins, graffiti on the side of a bakery, or a bar robbery. Although, I think Morgan already grabbed the bakery.”

“Let’s go for the car break-ins. Not in the mood for the bar scene tonight.”

Elisa snorts as she tidies the papers into a pile. She stands, grabbing her red bomber jacket from the back of her chair. 

“I’m driving.” 

**************************

Matt lets out a low whistle when he sees Elisa’s red Fairlane. 

“Now that’s a classic. And I’m beginning to think you like red.”

Elisa smiles as she opens the driver side door. “I don’t know about that. I’m kind of partial to lavender.”

Matt climbs in beside her. “Nah. Lavender’s too soft a color for you.”

She starts the car, glancing over at Matt as she pulls out of the parking spot.

“You have no idea how wrong you are.”

*************************

Matt shines a light into another car. “Stereo’s missing from this one too.”

Elisa makes a note of the license plate in a small notebook before placing it back in her jacket pocket. 

“This guy works fast. Or we’re dealing with more than one guy.”

A large shadow passes overhead and Elisa curses internally. Matt looks up and around, finding nothing. 

“Did you see that?”

Elisa is peering into an undamaged car. “See what?”

Matt takes one more look around with a sigh. “Never mind. I must just be little jumpy.”

A car alarm goes off down the street followed by a string of cursing. Elisa pulls her gun out of its holster and crouches down by the car, Matt following suit. 

“Call for back-up, Bluestone. I’ll see if I can corner the suspect.”

Matt nods as he moves back down the street to the Fairlane. Elisa slowly moves down the line of cars, the cursing growing louder. Two car lengths away from a dark figure, Elisa stands, gun up.

“Freeze! This is Detective Maza with the NYPD.”

A young man dressed all in black drops the stereo he had been holding and runs. Elisa pursues. The man makes a wrong turn and traps himself in a dead end alley. 

Elisa stands in the alley mouth. “Put your hands up where I can see them!”

The man decides otherwise and draws a knife from his back pocket.

“You don’t want to do that. Just put the knife down.”

The supsect screams and lunges for Elisa. A deafening roar sounds from above and Goliath drops down between the man and Elisa. The man’s momentum takes him forward as surprise registers on his face. Goliath grabs the hand with the knife and twists as he throws him hard to the ground. The knife clatters away into the shadows of the alley. The man doesn’t move, now unconscious. 

"Told you," Elisa says causticly. 

Goliath turns to Elisa, the white light of rage fading from his eyes. 

“You need to leave, Goliath. Matt’s here and he’s called for back-up.”

Before he can respond, Matt appears in the alley, his gun drawn. 

“Back away from Elisa!”

The light in Goliath’s eyes reignite as he snarls at a visibly shaking Matt. Elisa places a hand on Goliath’s chest as she points at Matt.

“Put the gun down, Matt!”

“Elisa…”

“He’s only going to get worse if you don’t.”

Matt slowly lowers the gun and Goliath’s eyes return to normal; although, they don’t stray from Matt. Sirens can be heard in the distance. Elisa pushes insistently against Goliath’s chest. 

“You need to go, Goliath. That back-up is almost here.”

Goliath snarls again, taking pleasure in Matt’s cringe. “I do not trust him.”

“Well, then trust me. I promise I’ll be fine. Stay if you need to, but at least get out of sight.”

One more glare in Matt’s direction before he disappears into the shadows at the back of the alley. Matt slides his gun back into its holster.

“What was that, Elisa? What’s going on?”

Elisa turns her own withering glare on him. “Not a word, Bluestone.”

“I don’t think…”

“You need to keep your mouth shut. Half the precinct already thinks you’re nuts. Do you really want to compound that? Not a word about Goliath to the other officers and I’ll explain everything once they’re gone.”

Matt returns her glare as blue and red light floods the alley.

“Fine.”

**********************************

A waitress sets two cups of coffee down on the table. “Just let me know if you two need anything else.”

Elisa nods. “Thanks.”

Matt barely waits for the woman to be out of earshot before throwing his first question at Elisa. 

“What was that thing?”

She glares at him, not pleased with his word choice. “HE is a gargoyle.”

Matt hesitates as he stirs cream into his coffee. He glances out the diner’s window, seeing nothing but darkness outside the halo of the street lights.

“He’s out there watching us, isn’t he?” He made sure to use the provided pronoun.

Elisa sighs, taking a sip of her black coffee. “Yes, he is. His kind is extremely protective.”

“And he’s chosen to protect you.”

“Something like that.”

She sets her cup down with a decisive click on its saucer. She levels a serious look at him.

“I have a lot to tell you and some of it is going to sound really strange. So I need you to just listen and hold your questions. All right?”

Matt nods and Elisa explains the dreams she has had over the past year. After a refill on coffee, she fills him in up through meeting the clan the night before.  
Elisa wraps her hands around her now empty coffee cup. “And here we are.”

Matt sits back with a whistle. “Didn’t think I’d be lucky enough to transfer into so much intrigue.”

“Not a word to anyone, Bluestone. We don’t need a widespread panic in the city.”

She sighs. “They have only been awake for a few nights. That and Goliath hasn’t had a chance to talk possibilities with the clan yet.”

“All right. But I feel like there is something you’re leaving out of your story.”

Elisa raises an eyebrow at him. “Do you really want to know all the intimate details?”

Matt stares back at her wide-eyed. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

He holds up his hands in defeat. “No. Not necessary.”

Elisa smiles as the waitress returns for a third refill. As she moves on to the next table, Matt leans forward. 

“So, when do I get to officially meet him?”

“Tomorrow night, maybe. I don’t think he’s all that pleased with you tonight.”

“Fair enough,” he says rather downcast. And then he suddenly brightens, a gleeful glint in his eye. 

“I think I understand why you’re so fond of lavender now.”

She glares at him as she drains her cup of coffee. “And I think I should have let Goliath snap you in half.”

Matt chuckles as he waves down the waitress for the check.

“I think I’m going to like working with you, Maza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...Looks like I'll have plenty of time to write the next few weeks. I work and teach in Northern Japan and my city has just decided to close all ES and JH schools from March 3rd to April 6th. A month of office time in my future with not much workwise to fill it with.


	6. Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff. Oh, and Demona.

“What do you mean he refused?”

A female gargoyle with flaming red hair leans on Xanatos’s desk, her wings twitching in agitation. 

Xanatos leans back in his chair, away from the angry gargoyle. Owen stands just behind his left shoulder, his expression typically bland.

“My meaning was quite clear, Demona. Goliath has refused to allow the clan to help retrieve the disks.”

“That doesn’t…Let me speak to him.” 

Xanatos raises an eyebrow. “I’m not sure he’ll want to talk to you.”

Demona’s talons dig into the surface of the desk with a squeal as the wood shifts. “And why do you think that?”

“First of all, please refrain from damaging my property. Second, I don’t believe he considers you his mate anymore. And third, Goliath seems to have shared his dreams for the past year with a human that he has gotten quite cozy with in just a few days.”

Demona slowly releases her talons from the desk’s surface and crosses her arms. “Impossible on both counts. A gargoyle mates for life and the grimorum has no such spell in it.” 

Owen clears his throat, drawing both their attention. “I have been searching through the grimorum in an attempt to figure out what went wrong.”

Demona’s eyes glint with immediate interest. Maybe something good couls still come from this meeting. “Perhaps I could be of some service in that area. I have studied it before.”

“That is quite all right. I believe I have it well in hand.”

Xanatos interjects before Demona can make another bid for the book, the last thing he wanted this particular gargoyle to have any access to. “Owen, please play the video from yesterday night in the library.”

“Of course, sir.”

Owen retrieves a remote control from the mantel of the fireplace. He clicks the power button and begins searching through files until he finds the requested one.

“Here we are, sir.”

And he hits play. The scene in the library unfolds and they watch as Goliath and Elisa explain about their shared dreams, the gorgoyle clearly hovering protectively. They continue to watch as Elisa is pulled from Goliath by the trio and the elder approaches the clan leader. Her eyes begin to glow red with the elder’s words. “Will you be takin’ Elisa as your mate then?” By the time they reach “Does she know about your ex-mate?”, Demona is in a full blown rage. She rushes at the TV with a snarl and rips it off the wall.

Xanatos sighs. “Please stop destroying my things. I am merely the messenger.”

“History doesn’t always show favor to the messenger, sir.”

Demona stands heaving over the mangled mess of the TV for several minutes before she manages to regain control, the red slowly fading from her eyes.

Xanatos laces his fingers together as he places his elbows on the desk. “Are you done with your tantrum now?”

She straightens and slowly turns to face the men, her face an emotionless mask. “If I take on the airship, can your men manage to handle the other two sites?”

Xanatos and Owen exchange a look. 

“My men should be sufficient for the for the two ground sites,” Xanatos replies.

Demona nods. “Tomorrow at midnight.”

She turns and disappears through the office door without another word.

“Do we go forward as planned, sir?”

Xanatos nods, “I don’t trust her, but I need those disks.”

“Understood. If you’ll excuse me, sir, I have some calls to make.”

Owen follows after the gargess, allowing Xanatos alone to contemplate his broken TV and the angry gargoyle who had destroyed it. For once, he wasn’t sure he would come out on top with this venture.

*****************************************

Keys clink, the lock clicks and Elisa opens the door to her darkened apartment. 

“I know you’re there, Big Guy.” She wasn’t sure how exactly she knew that, but she did. 

A darker shadow near the balcony window shifts. “I am here, Elisa.”

“Why didn’t you turn on the lights?”

She turns on a lamp to see Goliath on the floor, Cagney curled up on his lap sound asleep. Elisa smiles. It was kind of funny to see the warrior downed by her tiny furball.

“Never mind.”

She swings her bomber jacket off and hangs it on the coatrack near the front door before moving into the kitchen. “Give me a minute. I’ll get her up.”

Goliath watches curiously as she crouches down, disappearing behind the kitchen side of the bar. Cagney’s head instantly pops up with the snap of a metal can. And she is gone in the next second as the metal is tapped to empty it.

Elisa stands, leaning against the bar as she watches the cat happily munching. “There you go, sweet girl. But you really shouldn’t keep hostages.”

Goliath chuckles softly as he gets to his feet. “Tuna?”

Elisa nods, dropping the can in the garbage. Goliath stops on the opposite side of the bar, hestitating at her silence. She hadn’t made eye contact since returning to the apartment and it worried him. Elisa was the type to face things head on.

“Elisa, I am sorry for tonight.”

She finally turns to meet his gaze. “That was not okay, Goliath. My job can sometimes be dangerous. You’ve got to trust me and let me do that job.”

She sighs heavily. “We were lucky tonight that it was Matt who saw you.”

Goliath rests his hands softly against the counter. “What of the stereo thief?”

She waves it off. “You hit his head hard enough that we can play off any mention of you on the concussion.”

“And how is Matt?”

Elisa crosses her arms and leans down on the bar counter. “He’s loving the secrecy. He wanted to meet you tonight, but I thought that better left for another night.”

They are silent for several minutes before Goliath breaks it. “I agree. I was not and still am not in a good frame of mind. Gargoyles are extremely protective, especially when it comes to our mates. I let my baser instincts take control.”

Elisa looks up at him through her lashes. “Well…we’re going to have to work on that.”

Goliath turns his right hand palm up on the counter. Elisa places her own hand in his palm and he curls his talons over, completely covering her hand.

“I love you, my Elisa. And I will try. But there is still something more that is bothering you. There is hesitation in you when it comes to me and it is disconcerting because you have my heart completely in your possession.”

“Goliath, I…”

He gently squeezes her hand as he interrupts her. “The vow I made to you is no less real for having been made in a dream. But I will gladly make it again and again, as many times as you wish to hear it.”

She breaks from his intense gaze as she looks down at their hands.

“Would you do it in front of the clan?”

He lifts her chin with his free hand. “I would. And before your family as well.”

Her eyes widen a fraction and he continues. “I would shout it to the world if it would listen.”

Elisa blinks at him before slowly pulling her hand from his. She walks around the counter and Goliath turns to face her, straightening as his wings twitch with apprehension. She tilts her head as she studies him. It seemed almost ridiculous that she could cause so much uncertainty in such a strong, commanding individual. She smiles softly as she steps near, gently placing her hands on his chest.

“Elisa…”

“Shhh.”

She raises up on her toes and wraps her arms around his neck and he automatically pulls her closer. She threads her hands into his hair and reaches up just a little more to kiss him lightly on the mouth. He rumbles in contentment as he lifts her up, burrowing into her neck. 

His wings close around her as she whispers, “I love you, too, Goliath. No matter how crazy it all gets, never doubt that.”

Goliath leans back to look into her eyes once more. Seeing nothing except warmth and love he moves in for a much deeper kiss.

**********************************

“You’re not going to make it back by sunrise.”

Goliath is sitting on the floor with his back against the couch. Elisa is curled up against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He gently tightens his arms a fraction, loathe to have to let her go soon.

“No. I will spend the day here.”

She looks up at him, shifting her head back slightly. “Won’t the guys worry?”

He hums softly, the vibration moving through Elisa. She smiles to herself. His rumbling reminded her of Cagney.

Goliath continues the converstion, unaware of Elisa’s inner musings. “Hudson…” He paused, thinking of the trap they found themselves in because of names the clan didn’t yet have. He sighs and plows forward anyway. “Hudson knows I am with you.”

Elisa puts her hands on his chest and pushes herself upright, Goliath’s arms loosening to allow her space. She looks at him curiously. “He knows.”

“Mmmm. He guessed by my actions towards you and I confirmed his suscpicions when he asked.”

“And the other three?”

“It is unlikely that they are aware. They are young yet and have not been fully instructed on what it means to have a mate.”

She drops back onto his chest and he grunts softly. She kisses his jaw apologetically. “Sorry.”

He wraps his arms back around her and squeezes gently in response. 

“How long to sunrise?”

“Maybe 20 minutes or so.”

Elisa sighs as she settles more fully against him. “All right. I’ll move in 19.”

Goliath chuckles as he kisses her forehead, in complete agreement.


	7. A Gargoyle By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names!

Cracks ripple across Goliath’s stone skin as the sun sinks below the city skyline. Bits of stone slip to the carpeted floor as he rises from his crouch. Elisa stands nearby, holding two steaming mugs of coffee.

“That’s a lot less dramatic than I remember.”

He smiles as he gingerly takes the offered caffeine. “I thought it wise to not stick to tradtion within the confines of your apartment.” 

He glances down at the dust and stone flakes now surrounding him in a rough circle. “And I am sorry for the mess.”

She shrugs as she drops down on the couch, cradling her coffee in her hands. “No biggie. Comes with having a semi-stone love interest.”

Goliath chuckles as he sits on the floor beside the couch, his free hand going to rest on Elisa’s thigh. She laces her fingers through his as she sips on her coffee.

“Do you not have work tonight?”

“I go in around midnight. Thought we might go to the castle for a bit if you don’t mind.”

He rumbles quietly in thought. She smiles.

“Is that a ‘no’?”

He finally takes a sip of his lightly sweetened coffee. He was amazed she had remembered how he preferred to drink the bitter liquid.

“After coffee.”

*****************************

Goliath lands in the castle courtyard with a dull thud. He gently sets Elisa on her feet as he capes his wings. Elisa looks around curiously at the quiet and deserted courtyard.

“It’s a little too…” As if on cue, Lexington comes scampering across the courtyard. “…quiet.”

“Hey, guys! I have something to show you.”

He stays barely long enough to say those few short words before he disappears back into the castle. 

Elisa blinks. “O-kay.”

A chuckle proceeds Hudson as he lands before the couple. “The lad has far too much energy.”

Elisa smiles at the elder. “If only he could share, Hu…”

She manages to stop herself before the name fully escapes. Goliath places a hand on her shoulder as he addresses the older gargoyle.

“Have you thought about picking a name for yourself, old friend?”

The older gargoyle narrows his good eye at Goliath. “Why would I be needing something like that? Names be a human thing.”

Elisa crosses her arms. “That’s exactly why you need one. I need something to call you.”

“Why do humans be naming everything? Next thing you’ll be telling me is that that river running through the city has a name.”

Elisa hides a smile behind her hand. “Well…It’s actually called the Hudson.”

The older gargoyle blinks at her before finally answering gruffly. “Fine then. You can call me ‘the Hudson’ as well.”

She drops her hand, not bothering to hide her smile anymore. “I think ‘Hudson’ is perfect for you.”

Hudson eyes her for a moment before turning with a sigh and waving the pair to follow. “Come on, then. Let’s see if you can name the young ones too.”

Elisa laughs softly and Goliath doesn’t even bother to hide his as they follow the disgruntled elder into the library. The three of them are almost instantly bombarded by the younger gargoyles. Hudson throws up his hands.

“All right, lads. You gotta allow us room to breath.”

The trio backs up, looking between the three expectantly. 

Hudson continues. “I be taking the name Hudson because the lass says we be needing names.”

He moves further into the library and lowers himself down into the nearest armchair with a grunt. “So you three best have an idea before Elisa be naming you after a river.”

Elisa snorts on her laughter. Goliath puts an arm around her shoulders and squeezes gently. She turns into him and loses control of her laughter against his chest.

The young, red, gargoyle looks at her with concern. “Is she all right, Goliath?”

Goliath chuckles as he tightens his right arm around Elisa’s shaking shoulders. “She is fine. Have the three of you considered names for yourselves?”

The red gargoyle smiles. “We have. I like ‘Brooklyn’.”

The bigger, aquamarine gargoyle puffs up proudly. “Broadway.”

The smallest, draped in wires and a portable computer screen, raises a hand. “And I’m Lexington.”

Elisa finally regains control and turns to face the trio, wiping the tears from her eyes. “That’s amazing.”

Broadway tilts his head in curiosity. “What is?”

Brooklyn smiles. “We picked the same exact names, didn’t we?”

Elisa nods, but Goliath answers. “Yes, you did.”

Hudson gestures at the garbeast who is lying beside the armchair. “What about the beast? If I have to be named, so does he.”

Elisa swore her face was going to break from all the smiling. She breaks loose from Goliath’s arm and moves to crouch down beside the garbeast. His tongue lolls out as she stratches behind his ears.

“Bronx. His name is Bronx.”

Bronx jumps up and licks Elisa from chin to forehead. She stumbles back in surprise.

“Ewww…Bronx!”

Her butt hits the ground as Hudson guffaws and Bronx comes over to sniff at her. She pushes his head away.

“Anyone got a towel?” She asks hopefully, doubting she would be so lucky.

Goliath offers her a hand up as Lexington scampers away. He is back a moment later, holding a box of tissues out to Elisa.

“No towels, but these were on the table.”

She pulls several tissues from the box and wipes the slobber from her face. She had forgotten how gross that was. “Thanks, Lexington.”

She stuffs the tissues into her jacket pocket. “Didn’t you have something you wanted to show us?”

A big smile spreads across the small gargoyle’s face. He reaches into a small pouch tied at his belt and pulls out six small, black ovals of plastic. He hands one each to the other gargoyles and Elisa. Goliath holds the piece up delicately between his talons to look at it more closely.

“What is it?”

Lexington places the small device in his ear. “It’s a communicator. We can hear and speak to each on other while out on patrols with these. I thought we could test them out tonight.”

Elisa turns the device around, inspecting all sides. “Wow. This little thing can do that? How did you become such a techie in just a few days?”

Lexington bashfully rubs the back of his neck. “Seems I just have a knack for it.”

Communicators are placed in ears just as Xanatos walks in followed by the shadow of Owen. 

“You are all here. Good.”

He looks from the wary expressions of Goliath and Elisa to the curious ones of the younger trio. 

“I wanted to inform you all that I will be going ahead with the disk retrieval tonight.”

Goliath growls softly. The guys shift uneasily at their leader’s reaction. This was not a normal reaction from their clan leader.

Broadway hesititantly asks, “What disks?”

Xanatos wears a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “You didn’t tell them.”

Brooklyn shifts uneasily from foot to foot. “Tell us what?”

“I asked for the clan’s help in retrieving disks that were stolen in the attack on the night you awoke. And it seems Goliath refused without even informing you.”

Goliath’s growl deepens as Elisa places a hand on his forearm with a shake of her head. Hudson rises slowly to his feet.

“Goliath doesn’t need to be informing us of every decision he makes. We trust him to make the best choices for the clan.”

Xanatos watches as the gargoyles move to stand beside their leader. He was pretty sure he was about to lose them as Goliath had warned. 

Elisa sighs as she drops her hand from Goliath’s arm. “Are you sure you want to do this, Xanatos?”

“I need those disks, Detective.”

Elisa looks up at Goliath. “I need to leave, Goliath. I can’t be a party to any of this.”

He nods without breaking eye contact with Xanatos. “We warned you, Xanatos. And now I have to remove the clan from castle Wyvern.”

Xanatos narrows his eyes as the younger trio looks with surprise between the two. This had to be something serious if Goliath was willing to leave the castle. The only place they had ever considered a home and the only thing still familiar in their current place in time. 

Xanatos crosses his arms defiantly. “You do what you need to do and I will do the same.”

Without answering, Goliath turns to leave the library. He places his hand on the small of Elisa’s back, guiding her out as the clan follows. Brooklyn braves a question when they are all out in the open courtyard. 

“What’s going on, Goliath?”

Elisa reaches her arm up and around Goliath’s neck and he swings her effortlessly into his arms. 

“I will explain when we are clear of the castle.”

Goliath hops up on to the the outer wall and snaps his wings open as he drops off into the night air. The rest of the clan follows silently behind as he shifts on an air current towards the Clock Tower. Elisa rests he head against his shoulder and close to his ear so that she can be heard above the rushing of the wind.

“We’ll be all right, Goliath. The clan will be all right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot longer for me to actually get around to writing. Turns out extended office time is not good for my motivation or the will to do much of anything productive. Still two and a half weeks before I have the possibility of getting back into the classroom. Anyone got any tips for motivation? (;^_^)


	8. All Hell Breaks Loose

The Clock Tower reads 11:25 as the clan wings into view. Goliath lands before the clock tower, the clan following in short succession. Goliath sets Elisa on her feet as Broadway releases Bronx. 

Elisa moves for the door in the clock face as Brooklyn asks, “Where are we?”

“We’re above the 23rd precinct, the department I’m stationed at.”

Elisa opens the door in the clock face and heads into the tower. The clan follows her in and down the stairs. They fan out in a rough circle. She looks around at their expectant faces, wishing it had not come to this.

Hudson asks, “Why did you bring us here, lass?”

“This is where we all lived.”

Goliath lays a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he speaks. “And we come here under nearly the same circumstances. Xanatos wishes to use the clan to retrieve three information disks that belong to a company called Cyberbiotics. He staged the attack on the night we awoke so that it would appear as if the disks were stolen from the castle.”

Lexington crouches, typing into his computer screen. “Did we get the disks for Xanatos in your dream?”

Elisa leans back against Goliath as he shifts his hand down to rest on her arm.

“We did. Several humans were injured accidentally and Xanatos ended up in prison for a short time.”

Goliath continues, “Elisa and I warned him a few nights ago, but he has decided to go ahead with retrieving the disks. And he will do so without the clan’s aid this time around.”

“When will we go back?” asks Brooklyn. “The castle is our home.”

Goliath shakes his head. “The castle has never been our home. It is merely a place we have lived. Home is where the clan is.”

Hudson crosses his arms. “Goliath be right, lad.”

Elisa glances at the back of the clock face, taking a moment to decipher the time. She had ten minutes before her shift started. She tilts her head up to look back at Goliath.

“I need to head downstairs.”

She looks around the small circle of gargoyles. “I have a feeling toight’s going to be a busy one.”

Lexington pipes up. “I think it would be a good idea to use the communicators tonight.” He pulls his from his ear and flips a switch on it. “Just need to turn them on and I can have everyone connected.”

Goliath nods. “Good.”

Elisa tugs gently on his hand as she heads for the hatch that leads down into the precinct.   
“There should be a TV in the closet if you want to bring it up. You guys can watch the news just in case I can’t update you for some reason.”

He nods again as he lifts the hatch. “Here. I will lift you down.”

He grabs her around the waist and pulls her close before dropping down into the closet. Elisa shifts to move from Goliath’s arms, but he only tightens them. She looks up at him questioningly.

“What is it, Big Guy?”

Goliath leans down to rest his forehead against hers. “Please, my Elisa, be careful tonight.”

She pulls back to take his face between her hands. “I will. Promise.”

She kisses him lightly. “And I really need to be going.”

With a sigh, he releases her and watches as she slips out through the closet door. He scans the small cubicle and spots the TV on the floor. He grabs it and climbs back up into the tower, pushing his uneasy feelings aside.

****************************************

Elisa walks into the normal bustle of the precinct. She scans the room and finds Matt sitting at her desk with his feet propped up on it. She weaves through the desks, responding to the greetings of her fellow officers as she passes by. She pushes his legs off the desk when she reaches him. The unaware Matt barely manages to keep himself from falling on the floor. 

Elisa crosses her arms. “Keep your feet off my desk, Bluestone.”

The chair snaps back loudly as Matt plants his feet on the floor, regaining his balance. 

“Whoah, Maza.”

She sits on the edge of her desk with a sigh. “Sorry. Just a little on edge.”

Matt leans forward eagerly, whispering, “Something’s suppose to happen tonight, isn’t it?”

Before she can respond, several phones begin to ring and someone turns on the TV. Elisa curses when the image of an airship appears on screen. 

Matt stands beside her. “Which one is that?”

A shadowy winged figure swoops behind the airship as a roar echoes in Elisa’s ear. She cringes, her hand going to her ear as Matt looks up at the ceiling. Many of the other officers do the same, shrugging it off a moment later.

“Was that…?”

Elisa nods as Lex’s voice comes across on the communicator confirming her suspicion. “That’s not one of the clan and Goliath is not pleased.”

Matt raises an eyebrow. “That’s putting it mildly. Assuming he’s in the clock tower, that roar must have been pretty loud to be able to hear it down here.”

“The whole clan is up there right now.”

“What? Why?”

As Elisa answers, Chavez steps out of her office, calling for everyone’s attention. “It’s not a quick thing. I’ll have to explain it later.”

Matt nods as they both focus on their captain.

“All right, ladies and gents, looks like we have a fun night ahead of us.”

*******************************************

“Elisa?”

“Yeah. I’m here, Lex.”

Matt glances at her questioningly from the driver’s seat. She waves him off, focusing on what was coming through the communicator.

Lexington continues, “Wanted to let you know we decided to go out to the two ground sites. Brooklyn and Broadway headed for the tower and Hudson and Bronx headed for the underground site with Bronx.”

Elisa sighs. “I’m not sure that was the best of ideas.”

“Hear me out. The guys plan on staying out of sight, just monitoring the situation. If they get a chance to prevent Xanatos’s men from taking the disks, they’ll take it. His men already know we exist.”

“What about you?”

“I’m staying in the clock tower. I’m keeping an eye on everyone.”

Elisa pinches the bridge of her nose. “The communicators have trackers?”

Lexington sounds sheepish on the other end. “Sorry. I forgot to mention that earlier.”

“It’s fine. Just keep me updated.”

“Will do.” The communicator clicks and Lex is gone. 

Elisa leans back against the seat with a groan. Matt glances over at her again.

“So? Was that one of the guys on the comm? Still not clear on how that works.”

“You got me. And yes. If this night wasn’t already going to be fun, the guys have gone out to the sites.”

Matt looks fully over at her in surprise. “What?!”

A passing car honks as he veers into oncoming traffic. He jerks the wheel and the car swerves back into place as Elisa braces her hand against the dashboard. 

“Watch it, Bluestone! I’d like to make it to the docks in one piece.”

“Sorry. Sorry,” he apologizes as he straightens out the car. 

Focused on the road once more, he asks, “Are they really getting involved in this mess?”

“Lexington says they just want to keep an eye on things. And I sincerely hope that’s how it ends up. Having Goliath storm off is bad enough. We don’t need to risk them being seen at three separate sites at the same time.”

Matt groans this time. “We’re going to have to tell Chavez, aren’t we?”

“I was planning to eventually, but it might have to be done sooner rather than later.”

“Can I just go back to bed and pretend this night isn’t happening?”

“You and me both, Bluestone. You and me both.”

*************************************

“I’m not sure we should be doing this.”

Brooklyn shushes Broadway as they continue to climb down an elevator shaft, talons squealing against the metal as they dig in.

“It’ll be fine. We’re just going to take a quick look.”

He climbs down a bit further and stops to the left of the next set of elevator doors as Broadway clings to the right.

“This should be the 4th floor with the lab.”

They each grab a side and pull the doors open with a loud screech. Brooklyn swings into the opening as Broadway sticks his head around the edge. Several soldiers turn in tandem to stare at the pair of gargoyles.

Brooklyn’s eyes go wide. “Sorry. Wrong floor.”

He jumps to the side just as a soldier shouts. Broadway begins shoving his door shut as bullets ricochet off the opposite elevator shaft wall. Brooklyn pushes on the other and it finally shuts.

Broadway glares at the red gargoyle. “Told you this was a bad idea.”

**************************************

Hudson trudges through the tunnels beneath the subway, Bronx sniffing the ground ahead of him. Hudson stops and looks up as a camera squeaks on its hinges to focus on the pair. 

“I don’t be liking the looks of that.”

They continue on a ways before hearing voices up ahead. A moment later, soldiers round the corner from an intersecting tunnel. The two groups stare at one another.

Hudson begins slowly backing up. “I think we’ll be going then, lads.”  
He turns and runs back down the tunnel, Bronx at his heels. Shouts go up as the soldiers shake off the shock. Hudson continues to move, dodging down random tunnels until he comes to a walkway high in the wall above the subway. A fence encloses it, completely cutting it off from the tunnel below. Shouts can be heard from behind him, moving closer. He threads his talons through the metal and pulls. He peels the chainlink back. He grabs Bronx and jumps as a train passes by beneath. They land with a hard thud, creating a large dent in the train roof.

He groans as he shifts to his feet. “I be getting to old for this.”

***************************************

Goliath wings around the airship, landing in a hole that had been ripped through its side. He cautiously makes his way down a walkway, disturbed at how quiet it was aboard the airship. Where had the crew gone?

He heads for the cockpit, the squealing of metal growing louder the closer he gets. He halts in the doorway, watching as a red haired, female gargoyle rips a thick power cord from underneath the mangled control panel.

“What have you done?”

The female whips around with a snarl. “Nothing that concerns you.”

Goliath rises to the extent of his impressive height. “What have you done with the human crew?”

Her eyes glow dangerously red as she bares her fangs. “I owe you nothing. You are no longer my clan leader.”

She sticks the frayed end of the power cord against the control panel. It sparks and ignites a fire. “Nor my mate.”

She turns and disappears through a side door of the cockpit that had gone unnoticed by Goliath. He roars in rage as wind rushes into the small space, feeding the growing flames. He leaps after her just as the front of the airship explodes.

**************************************

Elisa and Matt pull up to the docks just as the airship engulfed by flames hits the surface of the Hudson. Sirens can be heard faintly in the distance as they exit the car. Matt swears and points upward. Two winged figures disappear over the city skyline.

Elisa leans against her open door. “I’m going to kill him.”

Matt looks over the top of the car at her. “Know where they’re going?”

She climbs back into the car, slamming the door shut. Matt joins her. Elisa points vaguely in front of the car. 

“To the Eyrie Building. Preferably before it all hits the fan.”

Matt smiles as he restarts the car. “Onward then. I can’t wait to see the show.”


	9. And It Hits the Fan

Elisa scrawls a few lines in a small notebook she has positioned against the side of the car. A phone is held in place by her shoulder.

“Got it…Yeah. We’re just about to head up now…Will do. Thanks, Captian.”

She clicks the phone off and pockets it along with the notebook. Matt looks up at her with a raised eyebrow from the open driver’s side door.

“So?”

“We’re good to go. Chavez just got the no-knock warrant from the judge.”

Matt pulls himself out of the car and shuts the door. He turns, tipping his head back to look up at the Eyrie Building. 

“Well…Let’s go storm the castle then.”

Elisa rolls her eyes as she follows him into the Eyrie’s lobby.

*********************************************

The elevator doors open on castle level and the detectives are greeted by the sight of Xanatos and his shadow. Xanatos checks his watch.

“Good morning, Detective Maza. I don’t believe I know your friend.”

Matt and Elisa step off the elevator and the doors slide shut behind them. 

“This is my partner, Matt Bluestone.”

Xanatos extends his hand to Matt. “I would say it’s a pleasure, but I have a feeling you are here for a reason that I will not enjoy.”

Matt shakes his hand firmly before releasing it. “We’ve just been issued a no-knock warrant for Castle Wyvern.”

“Ahhh…Then at least I won’t have to fire tonight’s security guard for letting you up unannounced.”

Xanatos turns and begins heading down the hallway, motioning for the detectives to follow. 

“I believe we…”

He is interrupted as an enraged roar echoes off the stone walls. Elisa swears and pushes past the men and heads for the courtyard. She skids around a corner and out the doorway into the courtyard. The red headed, female gargoyle stands in the center of the open area. Goliath is perched on the outer wall with wings fully extended, creating a very intimidating figure. Elisa didn’t like the looks of this female. She had a very bad feeling of about what was coming next.

“How can you forgive the humans for what they did?” The female screams at Goliath.

Having just caught up with Elisa, Matt leans down and asks, “Who’s the redhead?”

Elisa shakes her head as Goliath’s bellowed answer to the female gargoyle reaches them. “Blame lies with you, not the humans. You never cared for me nor the clan. You cared only fot the power you stood to gain. And the clan paid the ultimate price for it.”

“Her name is Demona.” Xanatos had caught up as well, Owen nowhere in sight. 

“You are weak, Goliath,” Demona spits out. “And you choose to weaken the clan further with that human filth.”

Faster than Elisa would have thought possible, Demona’s snarling face is inches from her own. “Filthy human!”

The ground shakes with Goliath’s bellow of rage as Demona grabs Elisa and throws her to the ground. The female gargoyle bears all her weight down on Elisa. Elisa screams in pain as her right humerus breaks under the pressure. Elisa focuses on the red glow of Demona’s eyes, adrenaline kicking in to banish the pain momentarily. She kicks up with her legs, hitting Demona just right to throw her off balance as Goliath barrels into her. Elisa curls up on her left side as the pain comes roaring back. 

Goliath has Demona held up the neck as he snarls in her face. “How dare you! How dare you touch my mate.”

Matt is crouched by Elisa as Xanatos stands nearby talking rapidly on the phone. Elisa grits her teeth and looks at Matt.

“Stop…Goliath. He’ll…regret…”

She closes her eyes tight against another wave of pain, cutting off her next words. 

“Goliath!” Matt shouts. “Elisa needs you know!”

Fear grips Goliath as he looks over to see Elisa unmoving on the ground. Demona takes advantage of his distraction and breaks his hold. She makes a run for it and launches off the castle wall a moment later. Goliath snarls in frustration, wanting to go after her but knowing he can’t.

“Goliath?” Elisa’s pain filled voice rises up softly to claim his attention again.

His heart seems to stop as he turns his complete focus to Elisa. Matt backs away hastily as Goliath drops to his knees beside her. He gently runs a talon down her cheek and she opens her eyes to look at him.

“I’m…all right, Big Guy.”

“Elisa…I…I am so sorry.”

Xanatos moves to stand beside Matt. “The paramedics should be here shortly.”

Matt sighs. “Goliath, you need to go.”

Matt takes an involuntary step back as Goliath snarls. Elisa shifts to touch his arm with her left hand.

“Goliath…He’s right. They can’t…see you. And it’s…almost sunrise.”

“Elisa’s right.”

Goliath looks up at Matt with the most devastated eyes he had ever seen in another living creature. “To leave Elisa now…”

Matt taps his ear, a subtle hint at the communicators. “Why don’t you go fill in the rest of the clan on what’s happened. I’ll come by first thing at sundown.”

“I’ll be…fine, Goliath.”

Elisa’s eyes are closed once more and she is now pale.

“Do you promise?”

“I promise,” she whipsers.

Goliath rises to his full formidable height to stare down Matt. “If anything more happens to her…”

Matt waves him off. “Yeah. Yeah. You’ll rip my head off.”

Owen appears as if by magic. “The paramedics are on their way up, sir.”

Matt makes shooing motions at Goliath. “Go on now.”

Goliath narrows his eyes at him before turning and running for the castle wall. He is airborn just as the paramedics reach the humans.

As Elisa is being lifted onto the gurney, Xanatos looks thoughtfully at Matt. “So…You know where the gargoyles have gone.”

*******************************

Xanatos and Owen stand before the elevator as the door shuts on the detective and the paramedics.

“The disks?”

Owen straightens his glasses. “The two ground groups were successfully.”

He pulls a disk from inside his coat as he continues, “And the third was dropped when Goliath attacked Demona.”

Xanatos smiles. “Very good. Shall we get to work before Detective Bluestone returns with an arrest warrant?”

“Of course, sir.” And he hands the disk to Xanatos.

*****************************


	10. Just a Little Broken

“Is anyone there?”

Static, a click and a voice answers. “This is Lexington. Who is this?”

“Oh, good. The voices answered. I’m Bluestone, Elisa’s partner.”

Matt cringes as Goliath’s voice booms over the communicator he had borrowed from Elisa. Why would anyone ever want one of these things?

“Is Elisa all right? Why do you have her communicator?”

“Can you calm it down a bit there, Goliath? You nearly blew out my eardrum.”

“Bluestone…”

Matt sighs. “She’s finishing up paperwork and getting some last minute instructions before they release her.”

“She spent the day at the hospital?” Goliath rumbles. “Her injury should not have warranted a stay that long.”

“Elisa and I were both unsure if she had hit her head or not, so they kept her a little longer for observation.”

“What hospital is it?”

“Manhattan General. We should be…”

More static and another click. 

“Hey, are you still there, Goliath?”

“Sorry, Matt. It’s Lexington again.”

“What happened to Goliath?”

“He’s gone. I’m assuming he’s heading your way.”

Another sigh from Matt. “All right. I should probably get off so I can go deal with…things. Thanks, Lexington.”

A soft click and Matt is gone. Lexington looks up to see Hudson, Brooklyn and Broadway looking at him curiously.

“So…” Brooklyn hedges. “Is Elisa all right? The way Goliath flew out of here…”

Lex nods. “They were making sure she didn’t have a head injury. But I have a question, Hudson.”

Hudson crosses his arms. “What is it, lad?”

“Is Elisa Goliath’s mate?”

Brooklyn and Broadway look wide-eyed at Lexington. They’d all been thinking it, but were surprised he had the guts to actually do it.

Hudson eyes the trio before sighing. “Well then, lad, you’re not wrong, but let Goliath have the telling of it.”

**********************************

“Hang on a minute, Matt. Goliath’s here.”

Matt looks around curiously, his eyes tracking up the side of the hospital building. “How on earth do you know that?”

Elisa shrugs, almost instantly regretting the action as a jolt of pain travels down her arm. “Don’t know. Just do.”

Matt follows her as she heads to the left of the hospital entrance. She pauses at the start of a darkened alley. 

“Goliath?”

A darker shadow shifts and moves to the edge of the meager light in the alley. Matt turns his back to keep an eye out and give them a bit of privacy. Elisa stops just in front of the gargoyle and greets him with a tired smile.

“Hey, Big Guy.”

Goliath just stares as if he is afraid to touch her. Elisa reaches out and places her left hand against his chest.

“Come on, Goliath. I’m not going to break.”

He very carefully pulls her into his arms. “You already have.”

A snort comes from the alley mouth. Goliath growls softly as Elisa sighs. 

“Matt…I might as well officially introduce you two.”

Goliath reluctantly lets Elisa go as Matt walks up to the couple. He extends his hand and Goliath reaches out to briefly shake it. 

“Matt Bluestone.”

Goliath rumbles his reply. “It is good to see you again, Bluestone. Perhaps one day we might actually meet under good circumstances.”

He glances down at Elisa as he releases Matt’s hand. “And thank you for taking care of Elisa when I could not.”

Matt waves him off. “You gotta take care of your own.”

Matt turns his attention to Elisa. “We should probably head out so I have time to get you home before…”

Goliath interrupts him. “I will take Elisa home.”

Matt eyes him a moment before turning back to Elisa. “Call me when you get to your apartment so I’m not outright lying to Chavez when I tell her that you made it home safe. I’m heading back to the precinct to start on the mountain of paperwork that all this is going to require.”

Elisa yells after Matt’s retreating form. “Thanks, Matt!”

He raises his hand in acknowledgement as he disappears around the corner of the hospital.

******************************

While Elisa calls Matt from her bedroom, Goliath clicks on his communicator to inform the clan that Elisa is well.

“Aye, lad. Matt told us about the lass after you flew off.”

Goliath rubs a hand tiredly over a brow ridge. “I am sorry, old friend. I have not been thinking quite so…clearly recently.”

Hudson grunts in acknowledgement before asking a question. “You be coming back tonight, lad?”

“No. I will return with Elisa after sundown. There is something that Elisa and I would like to explain to the clan together.”

Elisa makes a face at Goliath from the seat she just claimed on the couch. He smiles at her as he listens to Hudson’s response.

“All right, lad. We’ll be seeing you tomorrow night then.”

Goliath removes the communicator and sets it on the table. Elisa pats the couch next to her with the good hand. He shakes his head.

“I will break the couch.”

“Don’t care. Sit.”

Goliath sighs as he moves around the coffee table to comply. The couch groans ominously as he sits but holds. She tugs lightly on his right wing and he obediently opens it for her. He wraps his arm gently around her waist as she snuggles into him. She sighs contendly as Goliath’s wing curls lightly around her.

“Perfect.”

He brushes the hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear. 

“Elisa…”

“You don’t owe me an explanation, Goliath.”

“But I do. You know it is not common for a gargoyle to have more than one mate in a lifetime.”

She slowly draws in a breath and holds it a moment before letting it go. “Do you want to hear about my exes, then?”

He growls softly and Elisa smiles despite it all. “That’s what I thought. I feel the same.”

His arm tightens a fraction around her waist. “But mine has a way of forcefully interjecting herself into places you would rather her not be.”

Elisa tilts her head up to meet Golaith’s gaze. The sadness in his eyes was almost overwhelming. And she could almost feel the need he had for her to understand. She braces her left hand against his thigh and pushes herself up straighter so that he fully has her attention.

“All right, Goliath. Tell me what you need to.”

He gently brushes a knuckle down her cheek, smiling sadly. “Thank you, my Elisa.”

He closes his eyes with a sigh, breaking his gaze. “Demona is good at deception, at letting others see only what she allows them to see. She believed the castle should belong to the clan because we were the ones that defended it the most fiercely. And unfortunately, she plotted to make it so.”

His gaze meets hers once more and the pain in them makes Elisa gasp sharply. “She is the reason most of the clan is gone.”

He nods as he continues. “She made a deal with another human clan that ended up taking advantage of the gargoyle knowledge she gave them. They came during the day and destroyed the clan where they slept on the castle walls. Hudson and I survived because we had been caught by sunrise in our pursuit of a decoy. The trio survived after I sent them to the rookery as punishment for a prank they had pulled.”

Elisa runs her hand through Goliath’s hair and he hums in response.

“I’m so sorry, Goliath.”

He pulls her onto his lap, being careful of her injured arm. He buries his head in her hair, taking comfort in her scent. She continues to gently stroke his hair, debating if she should ask the next question. Her hand drops away as Goliath raises his head. He was far too good at sensing things. He raises a brow ridge at her and she sighs.

“How is she sill alive? Even if she escaped the destruction, she should have died centuries ago.”

“I must admit the thought had not actually crossed my mind. I was too intent on just stopping her.”

He loses himself in thought and grows quiet. Elisa pokes him in the chest. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I do not know how she has survived. She took lessons from the magus and was allowed to study the grimorum. Perhaps she found an unnatural way to extend her life.”

She leans back against him and he closes his wings securely around her. 

“Well…At least we have some fun days to look forward to.”

His chuckle vibrates through her. “Fun is not the word I would have chosen, my love.”

*********************************

Goliath looks down at the sleeping Elisa cradled in his arms. She seemed so small and fragile against his bulk. The cast on her arm seemed to taunt him much as the smell of burnt feathers once did. Both were a reminder of his failure to protect the one he loved. His very nature roared at him to do something, anything, that might right things. He inhales sharply, clearing his memory of smoke and taking in the sweet vanilla scent that was Elisa’s shampoo.

He feels the familiar tug of approaching sunrise in his core and sighs heavily. He never thought he would come to resent his stone sleep, but he found himself doing so today. He could not watch over Elisa as stone.

He rises to his feet and pauses, making sure he had not awoken Elisa. He makes his way to her bedroom. He holds her closeto his chest with his right arm as he pulls back the blankets with the other. She cracks open blurry eyes as Goliath gently lays her on the bed.

“Goliath?”

He pulls the blanket up over her, resting it just below her injured arm. “Rest, my love. I will be here when you awake.”

She shifts against the pillow, her eyes closing once more as she gets comfortable. “Promise?”

He chuckles softly. “I promise.”

Cagney jumps up on the bed with a soft meow. He marches up the bed to settle on the pillow next to Elisa’s head.

Goliath turns in the doorway to look back at the duo. “Watch over her, my little friend.”

Cagney begins to purr loudly as Goliath retreats to the living room for his enforced daytime rest.


	11. Transitions

Elisa sits up groggily, wincing at the pain that lances through her arm. Oh, right. That happened yesterday. She runs her left hand through her disheveled hair. Now, what had woken her up? The doorbell rings, followed by a knock. Ah, right. That.

She swings her feet off the bed. Another knock sounds against the door just as she reaches it. She peers through the peephole to see an agitated Matt on the other side. She undoes the chain, unlocks the deadbolt and opens the door.

Matt glares at her. “I thought you might be passed out on the floor. What were you doing?”

She steps back, pulling the door open further. “Hello to you, too.”

She shuts the door as Matt enters. “I was sleeping. Thank you for the alarm service I didn’t know that I signed up for.”

Matt has the decency to look ashamed of himself. “I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

He stops mid-sentence as he sees the gargoyle statue crouched in her living room. “What’s that?”

Elisa pulls herself awkwardly up onto one of the bar stools. “That’s Goliath.”

He shoots her an incredulous look. “You have a statue of the lavender behemoth? In your living room?”

She sighs. “No. That IS Goliath.”

“Maybe you really did hit your head yesterday.”

She narrows her eyes, not amused. “Give it ten minutes or so. You’ll get it.”

She gestures in the direction of the kitchen. “Mind making me some coffee while we wait? I’m not awake enough for you yet.”

Matt just stares at her. “I…what?”

“Coffee’s in the cabinet next to the sink.”

Not completely sure what was actually happening, he shrugs and moves into the kitchen to make coffee. A short time later, Matt sets two mugs down on the counter. Elisa picks one up gingerly in her left hand. 

“Thanks. Creamer’s in the fridge and sugar’s in the same cabinet as the coffee.”

Matt pulls a bottle of creamer from the fridge and returns to the bar. He pours a small amount into his coffee as he eyes Elisa. 

“So…How much longer do we have to wait?”

Elisa sips at her coffee as she glances out the window at the darkening sky. “Now.”

Matt looks up at the sound of cracking stone. His eyes go comically wide as stone skin flakes away and Goliath rises from his crouch. Elisa was pretty sure Matt’s jaw would be sitting on the counter if they were in a cartoon.  
“Evening, Big Guy.”

Elisa sets her coffee down as Goliath steps over the ring of stone and moves to her side. 

“How are you feeling, Elisa?”

She lays her hand on his arm, meeting his concerned gaze. “I’m fine, Goliath. Really.

Their attention shifts to Matt when he begins to sputter. “Just…how…what?”

Goliath chuckles. “You did not tell him we turn to stone during the day?”

She half shrugs. “Thought it’d be a fun surprise.”

Goliath chuckles again, remembering a different Matt making the same unfortunate choice. Matt plants both hands on the counter and glares at the couple. 

“Really? Is this mess with the new guy week?”

Elisa leans her good elbow on the counter and props her chin up on it. “You know, for a guy who is rumored to be knee deep in conspiracies, you sure get surpised easily.”

He narrows his eyes. “I was going to be nice and offer you a ride into work since you’re on no driving orders with that arm. But I think you can find your own ride tonight.”

Elisa smiles wickedly as she jerks her head toward the winged male standing just behind her. “No worries. I got a ride.”

Matt throws his hands up in the air. “That’s it. I’m out.”

Elisa calls out as he storms out the door. “See you soon, Matt!”

The door slams shut. Elisa leans her head back to look up at Goliath. 

“Too far?”

“Probably.”

*****************************

Demona screams in agony as the change drops her to her knees. The only thing she hated more than humanity was being cursed to spend her days as a human and not in stone sleep. She digs her talons into the stone floor, wishing she had them wrapped around the neck of the trickster who had done this to her. This was all just a grand joke to him. Not only was she bound to a human for eternity, but she was forced to become the thing she hated the most. 

She slowly gets to her feet, gingerly flexing her talons, stone dust drifting back to the floor. She wondered if it would be worth her time to track the trickster down. He had disappeared a few centuries ago. But certain parts of recent events reeked of him. 

She sighs as she moves to her office balcony, stretching the stiffness out of her wings. Perhaps another night for that train of thought. She had a few tomes to track down first. She needed to know what had gone wrong with the spell on Goliath. She had fed it so precisely to the magus. What had gone wrong? Hopefully, she would find some answers this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, Matt. Really I am. But you seem so much like a brother and I just can't help picking on you.


	12. Where Chavez Doesn't Freak Out

“Hey! Is anyone up here?”

A green reptilian figure with large curious eyes comes crawling out of the darkness. Matt’s eyes go wide at the horror movie image. He barely keeps from flinging himself back down the steps and letting the trap door slam shut. But then the gargoyle smiles.

“Hi! I’m Lexington. Are you Matt?”

Matt blinks rapidly as the lights are turned on. He slowly opens the door fully and steps up into the clock tower, five very terrfifying gargoyles watching him. What had he signed up for?

He takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “I’m Matt.”

He looks down at the smallest gargoyle. “Are you the one I spoke to over the communicator? Lexington, was it?”

Lexington leans back into a crouch as he looks up at the human, nodding. “Have you heard from Goliath and Elisa? Neither one is responding on the communicators.”

Matt reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out the small device. “Well…I can tell you why Elisa’s not responding.” He puts the communicator back in his coat, making a mental note to give it back to Elisa. “But they should be here soon. I was just at Elisa’s apartment and Goliath’s giving her a lift in.”

As if on cue, the clock face door creaks on its hinges as it’s pushed open. They all glance up to see Elisa standing at the top of the stairs, Goliath looming protectively over her. Elisa adjusts the sling to sit more comfortably across her left shoulder. 

“Hey, guys.”

Bronx comes sniffing up the stairs as Hudson asks, “How you be feeling, lass?”

She shrugs, instantly regretting it. “I’ve been better.”

Hudson’s gaze moves to the larger male as agitation ripples over Goliath’s wings. “Why don’t you come down and take a seat, lass?”

“I’m all ri…”

Golaith’s rumble interrupts her. “Yes. You should still be resting.”

Elisa rolls her eyes as she turns to look up at him. “We talked about this on the way over, Big Guy. I need to give my statement so we can get the warrant out as soon as possible.”

Matt hides a smile behind his hand as he speaks up before Goliath has a chance to continue. “She’s right, Goliath. And we need to convince Captain Chavez that a dog actually broke Elisa’s arm.”

Goliath’s thoughtful rumble fills the following silence as he looks to each of his clan in turn. Some unheard communication seems to pass between them all as Goliath receives a few nods. He looks down as Elisa touches his arm.

“Goliath?”

He takes her hand in his, gently running a talon over her knuckles. “Tell her of us.”

Elisa searches his face intently. “Are you sure?”

Goliath nods toward the watching clan. “We are sure. Bring Captain Chavez to meet us. We will wait.”

She tugs on his hand and he leans down toward her. She rises up on her toes and places a light kiss on his check. “We’ll be back as soon as we can. Gotta convince Chavez that we aren’t completely crazy first.”

Elisa removes her hand from his and hurries down the stairs, patting Bronx’s head as she passes. Matt lifts the trap door again and allows Elisa to go down first. As soon as the door clicks closed, Brooklyn turns his full attention on Goliath.

“Goliath?”

The lavender gargoyle moves down into the clock tower and the trio moves to make a semi-circle before him. “Hmm…Let me guess. You three wish to know how Elisa will fit into the clan.”

Brooklyn shifts uneasily from foot to foot. “That’s not exactly…”

“You will have to wait,” Goliath interrupts. “It is not something I am willing to discuss with her absent. It is not fair to her.”

Golaith looks around at the dusty tower interior with its random bits of forgotten furniture. “Let us be constructive while we wait and begin to make this place more livable.”

******************************

“Goliath?”

“We are here.”

Goliath extends his hand to help Elisa up the last few stairs. Matt follows closely behind and immediately turns to look back down the stairs. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Captain?”

An exasperated sigh answers him. “Just let me up, Bluestone.”

Despite being fully briefed by the two dectectives, Chavez freezes as she reaches the top. Goliath was named appropriately, she thought. The lavander male standing behind Maza was almost ridiculously huge. Her eyes widen a fraction more as she finally notices the rest of the clan standing a good ways back. Probably to not seem intimidating.

She jumps as Bluestone drops the hatch door, closing it. He looks at her, concerned. “Are you okay, Captian?”

Chavez takes a deep, steadying breath as she makes a decision. She wanted to remain in the good graces of these gargoyles and she was going to have to figure out quickly what she could offer them.

She steps forward and extends her right hand to Goliath. “Maria Chavez.”

Goliath smiles as he shakes her hand. “I am Goliath. It is good to see you, Captian.”

Chavez releases his hand and steps back, turning to the rest of the clan who had maintained their distance. “Well…Are the rest of you going to come introduce yourselves?”

The rest of the clan moves in to do just that. Chavez notices out of the corner of her eye as Goliath wraps an arm around Elisa’s waist and easily moves her out of the way of the other gargoyles. He then pulls her close against her chest, not letting her go. Well now, isn’t this interesting and something Maza completely forgot to mention.

Introductions finished, the gargoyles fan out around the captain. Chavez crosses her arms. “So, where do we go from here? Maza and Bluestone have filled me in on everything, including that stunt with Xanatos and the disks.”

Brooklyn holds out his hands. “We just want to help, to protect our new city.”

Murmured confirmations from around the circle. This clan, these gargoyles could be very beneficial to the police force and the city as a whole. But how to utilize them without causing a mass panic was the major question.

Chavez sighs. “I would like to employ your services, but I’m just not sure how to go about it. It’s going to require some thought.” She looks from the detectives to the gargoyles. “From all of us.”

Goliath nods. “Agreed. May we continue to patrol the city?”

Chavez’s turn to nod. “By all means. I don’t actually have any authority to stop you. Just please stay off the news.”

Hudson crosses his arms. “Goliath and I be fine, lass. But these young ones have a knack for getting into trouble.”

The trio turns on Hudson with looks of indignation. Chavez smiles as the younger gargoyles argue with the elder gargoyle. They were a family, three brothers arguing with their grandfather. 

Chavez claps her hands, ready to get going on the things that could be done. All but Goliath and Hudson jump at the sound, attention going to the captain. 

“All right, Maza, Bluestone. We have some paperwork to finish. I’d like to get that warrant first thing tomorow morning if possible.”

Elisa sighs. “Give me a sec and I’ll be right down.”

Chavez nods and motions for Matt to follow her down the stairs. Hudson does the same to the trio.

“Come on then, lads. We still be having time to patrol.”

Elisa blinks as the tower almost instantly becomes quiet. She looks up to find Goliath watching her. “I feel like they all fled to leave us alone.”

Goliath chuckles. “I am afraid you may be right, my Elisa. The young ones were questioning our relationship while you were speaking with the captain.”

“And what did you say?”

He brushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “That we will tell them when we are ready to do so.”

“Mmmm. Good answer.”

She reaches out and takes his hand, threading her fingers through his talons. “Aren’t you going on patrol?”

Golith shakes his head. “I will wait here for you. And I will take you home when you are finished.”

“Goliath…”

“I will wait,” he states firmly.

She sighs as she lets go of his hand. “Suit yourself. I’ll try to make it quick.”

She heads for the stairs and rolls her eyes with a smile as Goliath’s voice follows her. “Take as much time as you need, Elisa”

*****************************

“That should do it.”

Elisa leans back, glaring at her crooked left-handed signature on the paper. It was going to be a long six weeks.

Chavez gathers the papers on her desk and stuffs them into a waiting folder. She also leans back, crossing her arms as she eyes Elisa. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to press charges against Xanatos? I’m half tempted to do it on behalf of the precinct because one of my best detectives has been put out of commission.”

“I’m positive. I can’t risk exposing the clan in that way.”

“Do you think Xanatos will keep his mouth shut? He seemed willing enough to confirm your dog story.”

Elisa nods. “I do. He paid for my hospital bill and offered to pay for any rehab I might need. He seems just as keen to keep the gargoyles’ existence quiet; although, I shudder to think of his reasoning.”

Chavez raises an eyebrow. “He paid your bill? When did he do that?”

“He sent his assistant to the emergency room with a note.”

“Interesting.”

Elisa sighs. “Yep. Very much so.”

Chavez leans forward again, resting her elbows on her desk. “Speaking of interesting…What’s going on with you and the big purple guy?”

Elisa shifts uncomfortably under the captain’s stare. “What do you mean?”

“Come off it, Maza. The two of you weren’t trying to hide it. Why did you leave that bit of information out of your story earlier?”

Elisa rubs at her left temple, feeling a headache coming on. “Because we’re still figuring that out ourselves.”

Chavez eyes her a moment longer, searching for what, she wasn’t sure. “Fine, Elisa. I’ll let it go for now.”

She stands, picking up the folder with Elisa’s signed statement. “Go home. Get some rest. And call me sometime later today. We’ll work out a schedule for you.”

Elisa nods as she gets to her feet and moves for the door. “Thanks, Maria.”

She feels Chavez’s eyes still on her as she makes a hasty retreat.


	13. Bad Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have our not so nice guys been up to? 
> 
> Just a short little chapter so we don't forget about them. :)

The clerk of the Rare Book Division of the New York City Library looks up from his computer as the click of high heels echos through the quietness. The red-headed business woman looks just as irritated as she did yesterday, if not more so. 

The clerk smiles, hoping it might be catching. “Good morning, Miss Destine. How can I help you this morning?”

The woman snorts as she reaches the corner. “It’s anything but ‘good’. Please don’t use that awful turn of phrase with me.”

The poor man’s smile falters. “Of course, Miss Destine. Would you like to continue with yesterday’s selection?”

“No. That was an entirely pointless endeavor.”

“What can I pull for you today?”

“Ptolemy’s Cosmographia.”

The clerk turns back to his computer, inputting the information in the required fields. “Did you want Holle’s version?”

Miss Destine narrows her eyes in annoyance. “Do you have a different version here?”

The man reddens. “No.”

“Then, yes. I want Holle’s version.”

He double checks the Cosmpgraphia’s archive location and plows ahead with his usual small talk that he typically enjoys with the library's patrons. “If you don’t mind my asking, why the Cosmographia? There’s nothing in there but old maps.”

Destine drums her perfectly manicured nails against the counter. “I do mind, but you asked anyway. It’s good for finding something forgotten.”

The clerk wrinkles his brow as he jots down the books location. “Forgotten?”

She glares at the irritating man. “Exactly what I said. Now if you’re done chatting, I’d like to see it sometime today.”

***********************************

Owen sits before a computer screen typing rapidly, the reflected glow on his glasses giving him an otherworldly feel. Xanatos leans on the desk next to him, eyes darting back and forth as he tries to keep up. 

“Are we almost there? I expect that warrant to come sometime today and these disks will be gone.”

“Just about finished, sir. Just need to encrypt them on the server.”

Xanatos straightens. “Good. I have a few phone calls that need to be made. Come find me when you are finished.”

Owen gives an almost impercetible nod as his fingers continue to move across the keyboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you know what Xanatos is up to. But can you guess Demona's goal?


	14. Too Easy

A middle-aged with silver gray hair leans over an antique map, creating a pattern with a ruler and bright red marker. He is so intent on his work that he doesn’t hear or simply chooses to ignore the footsteps coming to a stop beside the table. 

“What are you doing, my lord?”

He answers with a question of his own in a thick Scottish brogue. “Do you have it?”

The young man places a briefcase on the edge of the table. “I got it here.”

The older man straightens, running a hand through his beard. “Good. The she-demon is on the move and I want to be three steps ahead of her.”

Macbeth turns abruptly and heads out of the room, his long coat trailing out behind as he leaves his project unfinished on the table. The young man grabs the briefcase and hurries after the centuries old king.

*******************************

“Good morning, gentleman.”

Bluestone and his fellow officer, Morgan, step off the elevator to find Xanatos and his assistant waiting for them. Matt narrows his eyes as he pulls the warrant out of his jacket pocket.

“Mr. Xanatos, you have…”

Xanatos interrupts the detective with a wave of his hand. “Yes. Right to remain silent, to an attorney….I know the drill, detective. Can we just get on with it?” 

Matt and Morgan exchange a look. Matt sighs. “Sorry, you get to hear it either way. You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, it can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have a lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire.”

“Very good, detective. Now can we be on our way? I’m a very busy man.” 

Morgan snorts and covers a laugh with a choked off cough. Matt shakes his head. This was just ridiculous.

“All right, Mr. Xanatos. Let’s go.”

“Don’t forget these, Detective Bluestone.”

Matt turns to see a set of disks being held out to him. He raises an eyebrow at the assistant as he takes them. All of this was just too easy. He didn’t like it. He really didn’t like it. 

He sighs again as he gets back on the elevator with Morgan and Xanatos. Maybe Elisa would have some insight into all this. He would head to her place after they got the billionaire back to the precinct. 

Xanatos reaches around the detective and hits the main floor button. “You have to hit the button, detective, if you want the elevator to move.”

Matt glares at the man and responds sarcastically. “Thanks.”

Xanatos smiles his oily smile. “Anytime, detective. Anytime.”

****************************

Elisa collapses into her desk chair, shrugging her bomber jacket off her shoulders. Chavez sits down across from her as she places two cups of coffee on the desk. Elisa reaches for a cup with her left hand.

“Thanks, Captain.”

Chavez sips on her coffee. “You know, I didn’t actually expect you to come back in to discuss your schedule. You do have the rest of the week off. You should be resting.”

“Aren’t you making the Halloween announcement this evening at change over?”

“Yes. But you’re not working that night.” She gestures at Elisa’s arm. “It falls within your six week recoup time.”

Elisa glares at the captain. “Trust me, I’m well aware of that. But I thought it might be a good idea to have all the info so I can pass it on to the guys.”

Chavez’s gaze drifts unconsciously upward. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

Elisa smiles. “Eyes in the sky, captain.”

Chavez snorts. “That does give me an idea for your desk duty though.”

She holds up a hand as Elisa groans. “Hoping this will make it a bit better. I want you to do some brainstorming on how we could benefit from the upstairs tenants. Both officially and unofficially.”

Elisa nods. “Can I steal some of Bluestone’s time? Unless you’re reassigning him for the time being.”

Chavez shakes her head. “I’m going to shift him to a more on-call schedule while your mending, so he should be able to help.”

“I’ll add it to the list of things to discuss with him.”

Chavez raises an eyebrow. “List?”

“Matt called earlier and wanted to ask me about Xanatos.”

“Weird dream kind of things?”

“Mhmm. Apparently, the whole arrest was just a little too smooth for Matt’s liking. He was going to stop by the apartment earlier, but I told him just to meet me here since I wanted to be present for the meeting.”

They are quiet for a few minutes, listening to the normal low level of chaos that was the bullpen. Chavez sets her cup back on the desk. 

“What about the big guy?”

Elisa meets her eyes. “What about him?”

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say that he’s the overprotective sort.”

Elisa snorts. “That’s putting it mildly.”

“I’m also assuming he’s been staying with you. What’s he going to think when he wakes up to find you gone?”

Elisa finishes off her coffee before setting the cup next to the other. “I left him a note. He’ll probably be upstairs shortly after nightfall.”

Chavez stands, picking up the now empty cups. “All right. Keep me posted on…well, I guess…all of it.”

Elisa nods her understanding. “Will do.”

“I’ll be back out in an hour or so for the briefing. Can you entertain yourself without getting into too much trouble?”

Elisa leans back in her chair with a smile. “I’m going to sit and just listen to the noise.”

Chavez shakes her head as she turns to go. “Only you would enjoy this nut house.”

Elisa’s laughter follows Chavez back to her office.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how quickly I'll manage to get updates out. I have a very bad habit of writing in a not so linear way. Lol. 
> 
> Comments, questions, or constructive suggestions are welcome.


End file.
